Dannys True Love Randomnes with Gab and Kate
by iM DORKTASTiC
Summary: What happens when you steal some of the stars of Danny Phantom and try to find who Danny loves!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Gab, here.(iLOVEyou.dork) GiVE A WARM WELCOME TO MY COUSiN! This is one totally random story my cousin and I made. It just goes to show you that I can be totally random, and I don't JUST write the sappy, fluffy love stories we all know and love. I unleash my crazy, random side in this fic, with my cousin! I also hope this helps me become a better writer – by writing in different styles! This one just-so-happens to be in a 'Play Script'. ENJOY!

2nd A/N: I'mKate.Gabgot me into this whole_i love_ DANNY BUT HE SHOULD STAY WITH SAM thingy! And like this is my first fan fic!

DiSCLAiMER: My cousin and I don't own Danny Phantom in ANYWAY possible. :D

DEDiCATiON: I dedicate this to my good friend, Lan. I pray for you, and please forgive me. GET WELL SOON:D

2nd DEDiCATiON: Idedicate this fan fic to everyone who reads it, and my family and friends. Cause you all love Danny and Sam being together and my friends and family for being there through good and bad times. I LOVE YOU ALL! (Whoa! that sounded really preppy EWWWW!Brain being attacked byPaulina! HELP!)

* * *

**Gab**: WELCOME TO...

**Random People Out of Nowhere**: (mumble) …What are we doing here?

**Gab & Kate**: (sweat drops) WE ARE HERE because...

**Kate**: (whispers) What are we doing here again?

**Gab**: LiSTEN UP PEOPLE! WE ARE HERE BECAUSE WE KiDNAPPED STARS FROM THE HiT-SHOW, DANNY PHANTOM, which makes me wonder why it's getting cancelled...

**Random People Out of Nowhere**: It's getting CANCELLED!

**Kate**: We kidnapped the stars of DANNY PHANTOM! OMFGROFLMAOLOLNOWAY!

**Gab**: (sweat drops) Yes, but we could stop them from canceling it. Well Kate, I did. Anyway, I kidnapped them, and figure out... WHO DOES DANNY FENTON/PHANTOM BELONG WiTH? 

**Kate:**LikeGab said we- (gets cut off by Gab)

**Gab**: (whispers) We! I DID!

**Kate**: (resumes and points to Gab) SHE kidnapped the stars of Danny Phantom.

**Gab**: Yeah, well as I said, we will be interviewing now. When we know who Danny belongs with we'll tell all of you!

**Random People Out of Nowhere**: What will we do!

**Kate**: Uhh... Wait and be patient and... Have fun watching DANNY PHANTOM. (presses a button from inside pocket)

**Random People Out of Nowhere**: (chairs line behind them and all sit down, then walls form around them leaving them incapable of leaving. Luckily Kate and Gab left all thesupplies they would need for them and a big screen showing Danny Phantom!)

**Gab**: Now you all enjoy Danny Phantom while we interrogate the stars. (She and Kate walk through double doors and close them behind them. In front they see all the stars kidnapped in front of them.)

**Kate**: Hey guys! (sees Danny, Sam, Paulina, and Valerie)… OMFGROFLMAOLOLNOWAY! DANNY PHANTOM!

**Danny **(in human form): Oh, geez. Thanks for broadcasting it.

**Paulina**: YOU'RE DANNY PHANTOM!

**Sam**: Umm... No, he's not.

**Valerie**: Of course he's NOT!

**Gab**: … I love Danny Fenton/Phantom.

**Kate**: Me too.

**Paulina**: I love Danny Phantom.

**Valerie**: I love Danny Fenton.

**Sam**: Me too, Gab.

**Danny**: (in total shock) Sam, you love me?

**Sam**: Umm... well... Maybe?

**Everyone (except Danny)**: Clueless.

**Danny**: Why does everyone say that!

**Sam**: Because you are!

**Danny**: How... How am I CLUELESS!

**Sam**: Umm... Because you ARE!

**Gab**: (cuts in) ooh Sam...

**Kate**: Yeah,o-- (has a confused look and turns to Gab)

**Kate**: (whispers) Why are we saying 'ooh'?

**Gab**: (whispers) Because she loves DANNY!

**Kate**: Yeah, ooh!

**Gab**: Anyway, we are all here to figure out who Danny belongs with.

**Kate**: Yeah. In front of all of you three girls, you have a touch screen in and a special pen to write on the touch screen. We will ask you a question, and you will write the answer and send it to our screen, in front of us.

**Gab**: We will check your answers, and if you get it right, you get a point. In the end of questioning, we will tally up all of the scores, and she will be Danny's true love!

**Danny**: BUT I NEVER AGREED TO THiS!

**Paulina**: AND I DON'T LiKE FENTON!

**Kate**: Oh, trust me, Paulina. You like him more than you know. (high fives Gab)

**Sam**: You know if you guys keep this up, you'll expose Danny's secret.

**Gab**: That won't happen.

**Sam**: And why not?

**Gab**: Because Paulina's stupid and Valerie's would know by now if she really loves Danny. _You_ on the other hand, Sam… (smirks) You MADE it happen.

**Sam**: (blushes) WHAT! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!

**Kate**: (presses button in pocket, letting down a TV. On it shows an episode of Danny Phantom "Memory Blank". It shows Sam convincing Danny to go into the Ghost Portal, and then turning into a ghost.)

**Paulina & Valerie**: (gasp) YOU'RE DANNY PHANTOM! WHY DiDN'T YOU TELL US!

**Danny, Sam, & Gab**: Kate!

**Kate**: Oops. (gets Reality Gauntlet out of nowhere and points it at Paulina and Valerie) You don't know Danny's secret.

**Paulina & Valerie**: We don't know Danny's secret.

**Danny**: Hey! Didn't I destroy that thing!

**Gab**: Eh, I didn't fix it to use it to bring you, Sam, Paulina, and Valerie here. (smiles)

**Danny & Sam**: (scowl at Gab)

**Gab**: YOU'RE SCOWLiNG AT ME! …TOGETHER! (smiles more)

**Kate**: Hehe. (hides Reality Gauntlet) Anyway we will start the first round. It will be about How much you REALLY know about DANNY PH- …ENTON!

(sound: dun DUUUN!)

(lights: Dim on **Danny**, **Gab**, and **Kate**. Shine on **Sam**, **Valerie**, and,** Paulina**.)

**Paulina**:Ow!My sensitive eyes! The light's too BRIGHT!

**Kate**: (smiles)Ooh... Sorry!(cough**NO**cough) (dims light a little)

**Gab**: Nice one.

**Paulina**: WHAT!

**Kate**: (Points Reality Gauntlet at Paulina) You don't know what Gab and I said about you.

**Paulina**: I don't know what Gab and Kate said about me.

**Gab**: Anyway, first question: Does Danny like Christmas?

**Sam**: (writes 'NO' then presses'SUBMiT ANSWER')

**Valerie**: (writes 'YES' then presses'SUBMiT ANSWER')

**Paulina**: (draws a picture of Danny Phantom with hearts around it) What do I do when I am done?

**Kate**: You press the blue button in the right hand cornerthat says, in bold 'SUBMiT ANSWER' with your pen!

**Paulina**: WHERE'S THAT!

**Kate**: For not even finding it, you're WRONG!

**Sam & Valerie**: (laugh uncontrollably)

**Gab**: (looks at Paulina's drawing) WHOA COOL! DANNY PHANTOM! (smiles, but sees everyone looking at her) Umm… I mean… Sam's answer is correct.

**Sam**: YES!

**Valerie**: (whispers) NO!

**Paulina**: (sighs and looks at the ceiling) When will the 'ghost boy' save me from these losers?

**Gab**: (points Reality Gauntlet at Paulina) Care to repeat that?

**Paulina**: Isn't that the thing that Freakshow used to control ghosts?

**Kate**: At times, I wonder how she possibly got into Casper High. (laughs with Gab and Sam) Anyway, next question: What is Danny's bowling average?

**Sam**: (writes '150' then presses 'SUBMiT ANSWER')

**Valerie**: (writes '150' then presses 'SUBMiT ANSWER')

**Paulina**: (writes '150' then presses 'SUBMiT ANSWER')

**Danny, Gab, & Kate**: (looks at answers) OMGROFLMAOLOLNOWAY! YOU _ALL_ GOT iT RiGHT!

**Danny**: How does Paulina know that!

**Paulina**: I don't know, but I remember sharing ice cream, and later that day getting 'invisible help'.

**Danny**: YOU REMEMBER THAT TiME WHEN KiTTY OVERSHADOWED YOU!

**Gab & Kate**: YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED iN THE EPiSODE 'LUCKY iN LOVE'!

**Sam & Valerie**: YOU SHARED iCE CREAM!

**Paulina**: Wait… I SHARED iCE CREAM WiTH FENTON!

**Everyone (except Paulina)**: …

**Gab**: (whispers to Danny) Seriously, WHY on earth do you like her? You should get together with S- (gets mouth covered by Sam)

**Sam & Kate**: GAB! LET HiM GET OVER HiS CLUELESSNESS!

**Gab**: Okay, okay…

**Danny**: (sigh) I wish SOMEONE would tell me why I'm clueless!

**Kate**: Next question... Danny, turn around.

**Danny**: Why?

**Kate**: TURN AROUND!

**Danny**: Okay, okay.

**Gab**: The question is: What color are Danny Fenton'seyes, and does he have pupils?

**Sam**: (has a dazed look, and writes 'Sky Blue and He has Pupils'. Presses 'SUBMiT ANSWER' then sighs)

**Valerie**: (writes 'Blue and No'. Presses 'SUBMiT ANSWER')

**Paulina**: (writes Green. Presses 'SUBMiT ANSWER')

**Gab**: Danny, you could turn around now.

**Kate**: Sam, you are right! (shrieks)

**Sam**: (sighs staring at Danny) ... Yey?

**Gab**: Valerie, You got it right!

**Valerie**: YE--

**Gab**: (cuts in) Ooh. Sorry I mean you didn't get it right.

**Valerie**: NOOO!

**Kate**: Paulina, Gab said FENTON not PHANTOM!

**Kate**: (looks over to Danny) And I always wonder, WHY DO YOU LIKE HER! You seriously gotta get with someone else. This points out why we did this.

**Gab**: Exactly.

**Danny**: Which also points out, I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!

**Gab**: Relax Danny! Aren't you curious, too? Which one of these three do you REALLY belong with?

**Danny**: Hmm… Now that you bring it up… Yeah, I am.

**Gab**: Mmhmm. That's what I thought. Anyway, next question: If Danny was being attacked by a ghost, how would he save himself?

**Sam**: (writes 'He turns into Danny Phantom… Duh' then presses 'SUBMiT ANSWER')

**Valerie**: (looks at Sam's answer) DANNY'S DANNY PHANTOM!

**Paulina**: (dreams about Danny Phantom, then hears Valerie) FENTON'S DANNY PHANTOM!

**Danny, Sam, Gab, & Kate**: (sweat drop)

**Kate**: Guess what, Val! Because you cheated… YOU LOSE!

**Gab**: Guess what, Paulina! YOU WERE NEVER GOOD ENOUGH TO GET WiTH DANNY FENTON _OR_ DANNY PHANTOM! So… YOU LOSE!

**Kate**: And that means…

**Danny, Valerie, & Paulina**: SAM WON!

**Sam**: Umm… That's just because I'm Danny's best friend? Right, Danny?

**Danny**: Oh, aheh. Sure!

**Kate**: Hehe. I don't think so, Fenton. Mind doing the honors, Gab? (smirks with Gab)

**Gab**: My pleasure. (gets the Reality Gauntlet to make Danny un-clueless)

**Danny**: …Hey, just a question, but does Sam like me?

**Everyone (except Danny & Sam)**: (anime fall) DUH!

**Sam**: I'm not, but I think your wrong…

**Everyone (except Sam)**: HUH!

**Sam**: I think it's… (gets kissed by Danny)

**Danny**: Love, right? (soft smile)

**Sam**: (in a daze) Umm… Yeah. Wow! That un-clueless thing works like a DREAM!

**Gab & Kate**: Yeah… (sigh at Danny and Sam's cute couple-ness)

**Valerie & Paulina**: BUT HE'S DANNY PHANTOM!

**Gab**: Don't make them forget that he's a ghost, Kate. We might give them a brain tumor with all the memory erases from the Reality Gauntlet.

**Kate**: (nods in agreement)

* * *

A/N: Kate and I were sending LOADS of emails to each other. Like, "Okay, I finished my part. Your turn!" xD; It was SOOPA funny! xD; We'll make a next chapter soon.

2nd A/N: I love to dance do you like to dance! Gabdances. Everyone has to dance some point.Danny likes to Dance WITH SAM! _DANCE! IT SETS __YOUR__ SOUL __FREEEEE_


	2. AN

Please review. We have a little case of writers block you could correct us on any mistakes but please no flames. We would apperciate some ideas too. : )

-Nnyletak


End file.
